


reborn in an alleyway

by summerdayghost



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Part of why Kali loved Chicago so much was there was nothing worse than a laboratory.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Kali Prasad
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	reborn in an alleyway

Part of why Kali loved Chicago so much was there was nothing worse than a laboratory. Technically everywhere on the planet was a laboratory, it was all one giant experiment, but at least out in the streets there was agency and chaos. She could not imagine not finding absolute sterility repulsive even if she had lived another life.

Jane was the only one who could possibly understand. They were no longer who they were back in the lab. Those girls were dead, but their legacy survived.

Mess lived inside Jane’s eyes. That ensured Jane would forever live in Kali’s heart.


End file.
